Despedida
by Cecishida
Summary: Tras la derrota de Simmons a Ada solo le falta cerrar un ultimo cabo suelto antes de seguir con una nueva misión, y ese cabo es Leon S. Kennedy.


**Alo alo minna hermosa! n_n aquí trayéndoles una historia que se me vino a la mente después de jugar resident evil 6 o.e es adictivo.**

**Resident evil no me pertenece (u.u) si fuera mío verían a Carlos Oliveira en otro juego y sería feliz de poseer a Leon y a Jake Muller muajaja! (lo sé lo sé, tengo problemas e.e) ah y no me pagan absolutamente nada por escribir lo hago por disfrute mío y suyo n.n al fic!**

**Despedida.**

El pequeño tacón de las botas negras resonaba contra el frío piso de cemento. _Tack tack_ era un sonido leve pero constante que se perdía en la noche.

-Mierda…-susurró la mujer asiática parándose de golpe.

Elevó su pie derecho desasiéndose de la bota y dejándola contra la pared, en un instante hiso lo mismo con la bota de su pie izquierdo. Había tenido demasiada acción esa noche lo mejor era que hiciera el menor ruido posible.

Avanzó en medio de la oscuridad de ese cuartel recargando su hombro en la pared para no desubicarse, ya debía faltar poco. Sintió el primer marcó de puerta contra su hombro y sonrió. Bingo, había llegado a las habitaciones. Apoyó la punta de los dedos en la madera y empujó levemente esperando que la puerta no la traicionara rechinando.

Ante sus ojos apareció la pasible silueta de Sherry durmiendo profundamente. Ada sonrió, Birkin se veía tan indefensa como cuando era pequeña mientras dormía. Escuchó a alguien removerse a sus espaldas y por un momento dejó de respirar. Giró su cabeza levemente hacía atrás en busca del causante. Nada, solo la oscuridad de la noche. La mujer soltó un suspiró, debían ser los nervios que la traicionaban.

Continuó su camino dando un par de pasos más sintiendo el segundo marco. Tragó saliva mientras empujaba con ligereza. Ante sus ojos apareció una cabellera rubia que se iluminaba en un tono azulado por el brillo de la luna. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras avanzaba como hipnotizada hacía el hombre que dormía completamente ajeno.

-pobrecillo-murmuró al llegar a su lado- debes estar molido.

Pasó su mano con ligereza junto a la mejilla de rubio y la separó al instante. Se maldijo internamente mientas se arrodillaba a su lado. Quería despertarlo. Explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Decirle que ella no había tenido nada que ver con el caos que Carla había desatado. Que había estado salvándole el culo desde las sombras.

-siempre terminó cuidando de ti Kennedy-le reprochó en susurro mientras lo cubría mejor con la sábana.

Ella nunca había cuidado de nadie. Pero allí estaba, arriesgando su vida por el novato policía que hacía años se había arriesgado por salvarla. Aunque ya no era más ese novato ahora era todo un agente del gobierno, un excelente combatiente que por alguna razón, seguía siendo lo suficientemente estúpido para arriesgarse por ella.

-Ambos somos idiotas- se dijo en tono leve. Miró al hombre que arrugaba el entrecejo, probablemente debido a una pesadilla- Gracias…-le susurró y el rubio pareció escucharla en sueños ya que se calmó al instante.

Apoyo su barbilla en la orilla del colchón mirándolo fijamente por casi una hora. La calmaba verlo dormir. Saber que había sobrevivido. Por un momento deseo recostarse a su lado y descansar. No huir más y quedarse junto a él para protegerlo… para que él la protegiera a ella. Pero aquel temor de que Leon la rechazara por todo lo malo que había hecho la obligo a levantarse. Suspiró, estaba condenada a estar lejos de la única persona que había querido en toda su vida.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Debía irse, tenía una nueva misión para la cual reportarse.

-el trabajo me llama- Susurró mientras le retiraba el cabello de la frente- nos veremos pronto Leon.

Se inclinó ligeramente con temor y titubeó un poco antes de besar al rubio en la comisura de los labios a modo de despedida. Solo mientras el dormía podía tenerlo tan cerca sin cuestionamientos.

-Ada…-murmuró él en sueños y la pelinegra se puso rígida un momento.

Tomó aire mientras salía de la habitación con paso menos cuidado. Si estaba más tiempo cerca de él solo sería una tortura.

Se detuvo de golpe a ver la puerta de Birkin completamente abierta y bajó su mano hacía su arma. Si ella había entrado cualquier intruso podría haberlo hecho también. Asomó la cabeza con ligereza y se quedó asombrada de tan dulce escena. Jake Muller se había quedado dormido arrodillado junto a la cama de Sherry.

-Eres un pésimo intruso Muller- susurró.

Luego revaloro la escena y supo la verdad. Jake había ido para quedarse junto a Sherry. Sin importar si costaba su libertad, si tendría que pagar por los crímenes de su padre. Todo valdría la pena después de pasar una noche tomando la mano de la rubia.

Ella sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. Al menos eso les daría tiempo para pensarlo en la mañana. Se colocó las botas con aquella imagen dulce fija en la retina y titubeó un momento. ¿Y si ella hacía lo mismo? Río con ligereza, no, era una locura. Ella ya había escrito su destino con sus acciones y desgraciadamente no era junto a Kennedy.

-Dulces sueños Leon- dijo con voz quebrada antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

**Oww y fin :) espero que les haya gustado esta pareja no me gusta mucho ._. pero me inspire, jeje tiene mucho que no escribo así que disculpen cualquier error de redacción Xx como ando con la fiebre de resident evil 6 me seguirán leyendo muajajaja!**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, felicitaciones, a Leon Jake o Carlos ( *-* los acepto!) Reviews! n_n ciao ciao**


End file.
